A 'Small' Secret
by Kris Phantom
Summary: Ryou's been keeping a secret from everyone--including his yami! But wait, Marik's yami knows? This is the real reason why Bakura dueled against Yami Marik. Fem!Ryou YMxR I think it's called Deathshipping. Could be wrong. R


Hiya! I'm working on GotSR, but this popped into my head. I've got another one that I'm fixing up—It'll be a good one—but that's still in the works.

Bakura: You—mmffmm!

Ryou: *is holding Bakura's mouth so he can't talk* Shh! You have to wait! By the way, I'm not _really_ a—

In this story you are! So there!

Warning: Yami MarikxRyou, BakuraxRyou (using Jap Yami Marik because what I've heard from his voice sounds better)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ryou Bakura shoveled another spoonful of food into his mouth with the spoon held in his left hand.

"I am _so_ glad I am ambidextrous," he muttered to the air. He winced when he accidentally moved his right arm.

//Stop acting like such a girl about it, Ryou// the spirit of the Millennium Ring groaned, obviously still a little weak. //I'm trying to sleep//

Ryou sighed at the irony. If only he knew that he wasn't acting. But how would _you_ tell a psychotic, ultra smexy Ancient Egyptian spirit—who's a guy, by the way—that you're a g—

The door opened just then, successfully erasing the thought from the whitenette's head. Mainly because the person who just walked in was almost as sexy as Bakura.

"M-Marik?" Ryou asked timidly. He expected cold amethyst eyes to turn to him, so the crazy lavender scared him. Not to mention the hair. Bakura would comment on how much hair spray and gel it must've taken to get it to stand up like it did.

Okay, this Marik was a definitely a looker, and he seemed to be sexier than the real Marik... But he still wasn't in league with Bakura.

Marik smirked and walked over towards the whitenette sitting on the bed. Ryou slid backwards until his back hit the bed rail. That didn't stop Marik from coming.

"Y-Yami-sama's a-asleep," he stammered. "I-If you c-come b-back in a f-few hours—"

"Oh, it isn't Bakura I want to speak to, Kitten," Marik purred. His voice was a little lighter in pitch than the real Marik's. Ryou's brown eyes widened as Marik came closer and knelt on the bed. Ryou pulled his long legs close to his chest in an effort to protect himself. Marik came close enough that his hands were on either side of Ryou, clenching the bars of the bed rail. Ryou was trembling in fear.

/YAMI!/ Ryou mentally screamed. He didn't want to be alone here.

//Shuddup// was the sleepy reply. Ryou gulped. Bakura wasn't going to help.

"Y-Yami-sama d-doesn't l-like it w-when I t-talk to h-his fr-friends," Ryou said, trying to get Marik to leave. Just because he was sexy did not mean he wasn't scary. Marik was plenty scary. His eyes were trained on Ryou's, and they showed no signs of leaving.

Marik reached one hand up and lifted Ryou's chin. The whitenette froze at both the touch and the feeling of cool metal of the Millennium Rod on his cheek. Ryou's mind went blank for a moment. Never a good thing. Not that he remembered that little tidbit of information.

"Pretend we're not friends," the blond answered slyly. "What Bakura doesn't know won't kill him." He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Ryou's. The brown eyes widened before closing as Marik invaded his mouth.

'_Take that, Annie! I told you I'd get a kiss before I was a grown up!'_

Neither boy noticed the 'ghost' of a certain blonde walk into the room. The real Marik scowled at the scene. He gasped though, when his yami kissed Ryou. He watched, frozen, a moment more—Yami Marik pushed Ryou down on the bed—before disappearing as fast as he could into the Ring, hoping Bakura had a bathroom he could throw up in.

He leaned over against the wall of the hall that separated the two souls, breathing deeply as he fought off the urge to hurl. That was quite a feat, considering the fact that someone was using _his_ body for...that stuff. With a guy. Who knew that Ryou was gay? Who knew that pretty much a poltergeist would like guys?

He stood up, holding his stomach, and threw open the heavy black door that belonged to one Yami Bakura, ignoring the other door that was slightly ajar.

"Bakura!" he called, walking over to the black-and-red satin covered bed where a certain spirit lay, sleeping on his front in nothing but his boxers, the sheets wrapped lovingly around him in an attempt to keep his well-toned abs to themselves. Marik raised his voice to be heard over Bakura's soft snores. "Bakura wake up! Your host is being gay!"

Bakura made a small noise that sounded eerily like 'That's nice'. Suddenly, the whitenette jerked up. "WHAT!?"

"Yadonushi. Is. Gay," Marik spelled out, his stomach threatening to revolt as the memory flashed through his mind. "And please tell me you have a bathroom..." Bakura pointed off to the left, far away in the land where people think about new revelations, and Marik ran to the open door that led to a really nice bathroom.

When Marik came back, Bakura was fully dressed and sitting on his bed.

"My host is not gay, Marik," he announced as the Egyptian came back. "He said so."

"Then explain why he's making out with the parasite controlling my body? I didn't throw up because I wanted to," Marik challenged, still a little queasy.

"What? What parasite?!"

"I don't know! He showed up when that fool Joey dueled against Odion! I haven't gotten control back since!"

"And what's going on?" Bakura's words were deadly. Ryou wasn't a liar. Especially on something as important as if he was gay or not.

"Yadonushi and the parasite were kissing when I came here," Marik explained, holding his stomach again. Bakura didn't ask for anymore information. Marik watched as Bakura ran out of the room towards the outside world. More bile rose in Marik's throat before he ran back into the bathroom for the second upheaval. Say goodbye, Breakfast. Obviously you were lonely without Lunch.

"Stop--!" Ryou cried out before Yami Marik's mouth was on his again, the intruder's hands kept straying where they weren't wanted, trying to feel up his shirt, or down his pants. Ryou kept pushing them away, until Marik got fed up with it and grabbed his Rod. He put the blade against the whitenette's throat.

"Let me have my fun, Kitten," he ordered, pressing the blade against the thin throat before moving it to start cutting the sleeve. Ryou started to squirm again and Marik backslapped him, cutting his cheek with his ring. The Rod's blade cut the sleeve, his skin, and a black strap that was hidden beneath the sleeve.

Tears ran down from Ryou's eyes as he started to fight against Marik again. He pushed against the blond, not caring that he would probably be killed later—by this Marik or his own yami, he didn't know—until Marik grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and pinned it above the whitenette's head. It _hurt_. Marik's other hand had the fingers hooked on the remains of his tattered sleeve, tugging on it while forcing access to Ryou's mouth again. He soon abandoned the sleeve in favor of feeling up the shirt. Ryou squirmed away from the touch.

"You have such a pretty body, Kitten... Why do you hide it?" Marik purred once he had let go of Ryou's mouth, keeping a firm grip on the sixteen-year-old's wrists. "And how did no one else see that you were a—"

"Let go of my hikari," a rough, angry voice growled out from next to the bed. Marik looked up at the intruder, annoyed, before he was shoved off while Ryou curled up, tugging up the broken strap and crying freely. He rubbed his sore wrists while Bakura took care of the evil person.

Marik stood up and brushed himself off, holding onto his Millennium Rod. He smirked knowingly at the crying form on the bed before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Bakura locked the door before turning around to deal with the emotional mess that was his hikari.

He sat on the bed, wondering how—if—to help. He eventually decided that he could at least check the damage done to the body. Except for the fact that Ryou wouldn't submit and let him look.

"Ryou, I can just send you to the Shadow Realm." Ryou seemed to be trying to stop crying. "Let me look at what that thing did to the body." Ryou tried to straighten up but his body wouldn't go very far. Bakura bent down and forced Ryou straight, looking over with his eyes to see if there were any other tears in Ryou's clothing before turning his attention to his tattered sleeve. He pressed his fingers against the not=torn bare skin there, testing for tenderness, when the strap that Ryou had had to abandon caught his eye.

Ryou tried to reach over and grab the strap, but Bakura growled in warning, making the meeker whitenette cringe away a little. Undeterred, Bakura grabbed the strap and tugged on it, noticing that it was connected to something under the shirt.

Bakura dropped the strap, realizing what it was. He turned his gaze to the whitenette, who looked away, afraid.

"Ryou... Why are you wearing a bra?" The whitenette turned away and gripped the strap tightly. He rolled off, on the other side of the bed, closest to the bathroom where the rest of his clothes waited and farthest away from his yami.

Bakura reached over, but Ryou flinched away from the hand, and nearly ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Ryou... What's going on?" Bakura murmured softly. He didn't hear Marik on the other side of the link—probably puking up his guts, still—so he shut it firmly. Ryou had a secret. Ryou did not keep secrets from his yami. Bakura was going to find out this secret if it killed him—again.

He strengthened his resolve and phased through the bathroom door.

Ryou was wiping tears away from his eyes, oblivious to the fact that he had an unwelcome visitor in the room. Ryou pulled the tattered shirt over his head—revealing some thing_s_ that Bakura hadn't thought he had—and inspected the remains of the sleeve, trying to see if it could be fixed. He—_she,_ Bakura corrected—sighed and threw the shirt into the trash bin before rummaging through his—_her_—bag for another shirt. Bakura solidified and leaned against the wall, appraising his light's figure. Slim waist, flat stomach, the revealed parts hidden by the black bra... It _was_ a pretty body. That was one thing Yami Marik got right. Too bad he would never see it again. He had bruised and battered Ryou's angelic form. Not easily forgiven.

Ryou turned around then and 'eeped', holding the new shirt to her chest. She shrank back against the other wall, hoping to just disappear.

"Ryou, you're a girl." It was a statement. Ryou looked away from her tenant. Bakura sighed, moving off the wall, over to his hikari. Ryou shrank back further. She flinched when he grabbed her arms—no matter how gently. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Y-yami-sama!" she eeped, her soft voice quiet with terror. Bakura let go of her and turned around.

"Your _voice_ screams 'girl' and yet I never figured it out!" Bakura threw his hands into the air in his exasperation. He turned back to face her. "This is why that Marik wouldn't stop, isn't it?" this time, he voice was soft.

Ryou nodded, cringing away when Bakura came close again. Bakura sighed and reached into the bag. He pulled out a new bra for his hikari and the peroxide and cotton balls. Brown eyes looked at him curiously. Bakura pulled Ryou away from the wall so that she was in front of him. She froze.

The male whitenette groaned.

"I'm not going to hurt you. That bra is shredded, and I doubt you want everyone to know your little secret," he explained. Ryou tensed when Bakura undid the bra and held the shirt she had grabbed closer to her chest. Bakura pulled the bra strap down her arm and she let him remove the broken article. She pressed the shirt closer to hide herself while Bakura cleaned her cuts and covered them with a bandage each before he handed her the new bra. Ryou nodded as Bakura walked out side the door, standing guard so to speak, waiting for her to come out so that they could talk about this. Ryou opened the door a few moments later, not wanting to keep her yami waiting.

Again, it was very hard to tell that she was a girl. Maybe that was why she could keep it a secret. But... why?

Ryou sat on the bed and played with the sheets, occasionally lifting her hand to touch the bandage on her cheek while waiting for Bakura to talk to her. The ancient spirit blew air out of his lungs.

"Yadonushi," he started, "why did you keep it a secret?" Ryou kept her gaze down at the sheets in her hands.

"You wont like it," she muttered softly.

"Humor me." Ryou hesitated, not exactly knowing how to start.

"Well, when my mother and sister died, I just... you know, I didn't want to dwell on the past. Father wasn't around very much, even before they died, and he had always wanted a son. I thought that maybe if I was a boy, then he would come around more. I was only in third grade, so I don't think I understood the differences between boys and girls then. Maybe if I had been older I wouldn't have dressed like this... Of course, I haven't seen Father at all since Mother and Amane died... so I guess it didn't work very well." Ryou sighed. "After awhile, I just got used to being a boy. I mean, I didn't like any of the boys at my schools, and most of them would hit on all the girls. I didn't want to deal with that. Not to mention, girls wouldn't come around me because I seem a little...off would probably be the right word." She waited for her yami to yell at her for being weak and pathetic.

"You're right. I don't like it." The girl closed her eyes as she waited for him to hit her. "But..." She looked up. Bakura had his arms crossed. "I can understand why you did it." Bakura sighed again. "The real Marik's puking up his guts in my soulroom, so make sure you steer clear of it," Bakura warned. Ryou nodded.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No. Right now he's content with thinking you're a gay guy," Bakura said with a straight face. Ryou giggled. Then she thought of something.

"Wait, if he's gonna be hanging out in my head so much, he should pay rent too!" she said in a rare moment of no-fear-ness.

"Oh? And what would he pay as rent?" Bakura asked, wanting to know what Marik could give her that he couldn't.

"I'll take anything. Money, him being nice to me, hugs..." Ryou trailed off dreaming. Bakura's eyebrow raised.

"Hugs?"

"Yeah! Like," she picked up a pillow and hugged it tightly. Bakura's lips twitched, threatening to smile at the girl.

"No kisses?" Bakura teased. Ryou pouted from behind the pillow.

"Forced hugs are fun. Forced kisses... not so much." Bakura nodded in agreement. A smirk appeared on his face. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

//Did you like it?// Bakura teased. Ryou's face reddened. //Would you want to kiss him again?//

/I'll stick to admiring from afar, if its all the same to you. A-faraway afar/

"That reminds me... go brush your teeth. I don't want to taste Marik's childhood Melvin when I take over," Bakura ordered. Ryou nodded.

"Yes, Yami-sama." Bakura watched Ryou disappear back into the bathroom.

He laughed softly at a thought before disappearing into his soulroom to deal with the new 'tenant'. Maybe he should tell him that Ryou was going to hug him...

Nah. Let him find out on his own. It would be funny. He walked into his room and smirked when he saw Marik spread out on the floor of his bathroom.

Yeah, it would be hilarious.

"What're you so happy about?"

---====----====----====---====----====----====----====---====---====----====----====---====----====----====

"Remember, you can't spell "Melvin" without 'Evil'" --YGOTAS Episode 43

END! Whoopee, my first finished story!

If you're interested—

Bakura: Please say no please say no please say no

I'll write another one like this one—a continuation, if you will.

Ryou: So I have to be a girl again?

If they say they want another one! I'll call it... Rent. But it won't be like that movie/play. I never saw it, and my mom said it was sad. I don't really like sad stuff. Except for Harry Potter.

Bakura: Rent? Ooh, I get it.

Ryou: Wait, why's it gonna be called 'Rent'?

Marik: Why can't I read this? I wanna read this!

Bakura: Too bad!

Ryou: Review!


End file.
